criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Shooting Star
}} Shooting Star is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred fortieth case overall. It takes place in the Money Mile district of Grimsborough. Plot Upon reports of a fatality at the red carpet during the premiere night of Transmutators 9, Gloria and the player went there to collect the body of lead actor Ronald Rooney, who was shot in the chest. Mid-investigation, Transmutators director Mike Cove held a press conference about Ronald's death in the Grimsborough Park Hotel. Later, Amir found a video of CCN reporter Louis Leroux provoking Ronald with questions regarding his sex life during an interview with him. The team then found enough evidence to arrest sushi chef Yoshinobu Akagi for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Yoshinobu also admitted that he and Ronald had an on-and-off relationship since their time in college. Wanting to keep his sexuality and relationship a secret, however, Ronald exploded with anger when Yoshinobu asked to be brought to the red carpet as his date. Ronald then said that if Yoshinobu did not understand his desire for fame, then their relationship was over. Feeling angry and betrayed at the rejection, Yoshinobu brought a handgun in his vest during the premiere and shot Ronald in the chest, then fled during the ensuing chaos, all the while mourning and regretting his actions. Judge Powell sentenced him to 10 years in prison. Summary Victim *'Ronald Rooney' (shot on the red carpet) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Yoshinobu Akagi' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is on a juice cleanse. *The killer reads Hearsay Weekly. *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer wears green. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Red Carpet. (Clues: Broken Keychain, Victim's Wallet, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Ronald Rooney) *Examine Broken Keychain. (Result: Hotel Key; New Suspect: Savannah Blake) *Speak to Savannah Blake about the murder. (Prerequisite: Hotel Key restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sushi Restaurant) *Investigate Sushi Restaurant. (Prerequisite: Savannah interrogated; Clues: Faded Bill, Locked Cellphone) *Examine Faded Bill. (Result: Restaurant Bill; New Suspect: Yoshinobu Akagi) *Talk to Yoshinobu Akagi about Rooney damaging his restaurant. (Prerequisite: Restaurant Bill unraveled) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Fan's Cellphone Photo) *Examine Cellphone Photo. (New Suspect: Annie Schmidt) *Ask Annie Schmidt whether she saw the victim. (Prerequisite: Annie Schmidt identified) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Folded Paper Out Letters) *Analyze Cut Out Letters. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Hearsay Weekly) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is on a juice cleanse) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Mike Cove about working with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Lounge; Profile updated: Mike is on a juice cleanse and reads Hearsay Weekly, Savannah is on a juice cleanse) *Investigate Hotel Lounge. (Prerequisite: Mike interrogated; Clues: Locked Box, Box of Bullets) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Equipment Box) *Examine Equipment Box. (Result: Press Card; New Suspect: Louis Leroux) *Speak to Louis Leroux about his interview with the victim. (Prerequisite: Press Card found) *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: White Liquid) *Analyze White Liquid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Restaurant Tables) *Investigate Restaurant Tables. (Prerequisite: White Liquid analyzed; Clues: Torn Fabric, Victim's iPear Watch) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Fan Sweater) *Ask Annie Schmidt why she tore up her sweater. (Prerequisite: Fan Sweater restored; Profile updated: Annie is on a juice cleanse and reads Hearsay Weekly) *Examine Victim's iPear Watch. (Result: Victim's iPear Watch) *Analyze Victim's iPear Watch. (12:00:00) *Ask Yoshinobu Akagi about his relationship with the victim. (Profile updated: Yoshinobu is on a juice cleanse, reads Hearsay Weekly and uses teeth whitener) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Louis Leroux about provoking the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lobby Sofa) *Investigate Lobby Sofa. (Prerequisite: Louis interrogated; Clues: $100 Bill, Defaced Poster) *Examine $100 Bill. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (09:00:00) *Talk to Mike Cove about Rooney's drug use. (Prerequisite: White Powder analyzed; Profile updated: Mike uses teeth whitener) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Pink Powder) *Examine Pink Powder. (Result: Forever and Ever Makeup) *Confront Savannah Blake about defacing the movie poster. (Prerequisite: Forever and Ever Makeup identified under microscope; Profile updated: Savannah reads Hearsay Weekly and uses teeth whitener) *Investigate Limousine. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Champagne Crate, Dirty Handkerchief) *Examine Champagne Crate. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Gun; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Examine Dirty Handkerchief. (Result: Gunpowder) *Analyze Gunpowder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to On Shaky Ground (3/6). (No stars) On Shaky Ground (3/6) *See what's worrying Gloria. (Available after unlocking On Shaky Ground) *Investigate Sushi Restaurant (Prerequisite: Gloria interrogated; Clue: Video Camera) *Examine Video Camera. (Result: Camera Files) *Analyze Camera Files. (06:00:00) *Ask Jones why he didn't tell us about his girlfriend. (Prerequisite: Camera Files analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See why Savannah Blake is upset. (Available after unlocking On Shaky Ground) *Investigate Hotel Lounge. (Prerequisite: Savannah interrogated; Clue: Torn Canvas) *Examine Torn Canvas. (Result: Offensive Art) *Analyze Offensive Art. (09:00:00) *Confront Meera Kat about stealing the art. (Prerequisite: Offensive Art analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Red Carpet. (Prerequisite: Meera interrogated; Clue: Locked Crate) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Stolen Art) *Return the art to Savannah Blake. (Prerequisite: Locked Crate deciphered; Reward: Gala Outfit) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the phrase "shooting star", the common name for a visible meteoroid passing through the sky, given that a celebrity (a "star") was literally shot during the events of this case. *This is one of the cases in which more than one suspect is arrested. *This is one of the cases in which Jones and Gloria interact with each other. *The murder weapon, a Big Bauer, is a parody of the SIG Sauer firearms manufacturing company. *''Transmutators'' is a reference to the popular media franchise Transformers. *Buzzer is a parody of Twitter. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Money Mile